The invention relates, generally, to pinball games and, more particularly, to a combination tilt switch and playfield incline indicator.
The typical pinball game includes an inclined playfield supporting a plurality of play features, a rolling ball and player operated flippers for directing the ball at the play features. Pinball games are typically found in arcades and other similar public places where players pay to play the games. It is known that in an attempt to prolong play, players will lift the game to tilt or redirect the ball to their advantage.
In order to prevent such abuse, game manufacturers have developed tilt prevention mechanisms that terminate play of the game or at least the current ball when the game is tilted. These mechanisms typically include an electrically conductive member suspended from the game cabinet in pendulum fashion and an electrical contact surrounding the conductive member. When the game is tilted, the free end of the member swings into the electrical contact and completes a circuit directing the game's microprocessor to stop play.
A properly installed playfield of a typical pinball game is optimally angled at 6.degree.-7.degree. relative to the horizontal to provide challenging game play and to maximize profits. By adjusting the height of the legs of the pinball cabinet, the game operator can change the angle of the playfield to accommodate slanted floors and the like or to increase or decrease the difficulty of the game. To assist the operator in making these adjustments, some games are provided with a level indicator similar to those found on a typical carpenter's level. For games that do not include such an indicator, the operator must use a separate level or similar device to determine the angle of the playfield. As will be apparent, providing a level indicator on the game increases the cost of the game while omitting such an indicator makes the set up of the game more time consuming and complicated.
Moreover, after the operator adjusts the angle of the game, the tilt prevention switch must be recalibrated to ensure that the pendulum hangs in a proper position relative to the associated electrical contact. Thus, such tilt switches are typically provided with slot and screw arrangements that allow them to be reoriented relative to the game to accommodate changes in the playfield angle. Again, such adjustments are cumbersome and time consuming. Moreover, game operators, in an attempt to simplify the process, have been known to bend the pendulum rather than use the screw and slot arrangement. This can result in the malfunction of the tilt switch.
Thus, an improved tilt switch/incline indicator that will simplify game set up and minimize downtime is desired.